craftwars2fandomcom-20200214-history
Creating pages for npcs
Enemies also require their own page structure and we are going to be going through that as well. If you have not already, please read this tutorial about creating items as it goes through your base understanding of creating pages. Now, lets begin! 48 |stat2=delay 8 |stat3=max health 12000 |item1= Ares Spear 25% |item2= Pickaxe of Doom 75% }} Ares is a powerful boss in the underworld summoned by going inside a Dark Temple. Attacks Phase 1 Ares moves around throwing spears at players... Strategies Jump around to dodge spears and bring lots of health potions. Phase 2 Ares becomes big and crushes players... Strategies Use Medusa Head] to kill enemies while dodging Are's attacks. =How to structure infoboxes correctly= Example - in text 48 |stat2=delay 8 |stat3=max health 12000 |item1= Ares Spear 25% |item2= Pickaxe of Doom 75% }} Name The first value, the name, has been put in automatically by the template. This value simply uses the name of the page and if its not looking right then you will have to rename the page itself to change it. Icon The icon is the image that shows up inside our infobox. To edit this simply change "Ares.png" into the icon that fits item you are looking for. Most of the npc renders have already been uploaded but you can also search for them here. Statistics The last values are the statistics. Different npcs will have different statistics and these values need to be edited accordingly. Each value actually takes 2 different pieces of information before it puts it into our infobox; the name and value of the said statistic. It may take some experimenting to find a npc's statistics but feel free to estimate. For friendly npcs you can just remove the statistics! Easy as that! Loot Some npcs drop loot.. To show what they drop you need to give 3 values... The icon, name and drop chance.. This is very similar to the craftbox ingredients which you can find on the tutorial here. The only value that is changed is the drop chance and you may have to do some experimenting to find that. =Writing a description= After the infobox is where you can put the description. It isn't required but is highly recommended. If you really wanted to you could even add some pictures of the npc in-game but this isn't required either. =Attacks and Strategies= After our infobox is where you explain the enemies attack pattern and strategies on how to beat it. This is only really necessary if it's a boss. First, lets create a header by writing " Attacks " underneath our description (if you don't have one just put it underneath the infobox). If the boss has phases you'll need a header for each of those. Simply create that by writing " Phase 1 ", " Phase 2 ", etc under the attacks header. Then describe what each phase does and its attacks under that header. If it doesn't have any phases just explain the boss's attacks and how to defeat him under our attacks header. That's all! If you have trouble you can always look back here at our examples or you can send a message to my wall here. Thanks for helping with the wiki and I hope this "little" tutorial helped you! Category:Tutorials